Snow the Espeon: College Days
by Fellclaw
Summary: An Espeon and his days in college


Snow the Espion: College Days

Chapter 1

Urgh...school

This is a pokemon parody. All people, places and ideas belong to their rightful owners. Reader discretion is advised. Some characters are based off of real people, and some are entirely fictional. An likeness to anyone else is completely unintentional.

Ok, I'm going strait to the point: if you are an underage reader on , please leave this story. It's not meant for your audiences. Also, if you are offended by Pokemon erotica, please leave this story. Those who do want to stay, read and enjoy. Also, this may be the longest chapter and overall story I have ever done in my time as a user. This is also my first Pokemon lemon story, so please comment on what you think of this.

Now, time for some background info on this new world.

Some time long ago, after years of development, a scientist came up with a device that brought digital characters into reality. This person used it on every version of the Pokemon games. As a result, every single Pokemon were brought into reality, but at a cost. The Pokemon replaced real humans, and they didn't appear to be the Pokemon from the games.

The pokemon became anthropomorphic (for people who don't know what that means: animals having human characteristics, or in this case, Pokemon with human characteristics), except for the ones already bipedal, like Lucario and Zoroark. As time passed, the Pokemon were accepted in society. Cross species relationships occurred, and an odd thing happened: children from human/pkmn couples took after their mother's traits (familiar?!).

Some shunned and hated interspecies relationships. Religious groups said that it was destroying society. Except there were no Nazis riding dinosaurs. They wanted to put all Pokemon and hybrids away in camps. This started a eight year war between pro and anti-Pokemon groups.

As time passed again, people stopped complaining, waring, and hating. It was peaceful. Which brings us up to current affairs.

The year was 2027 on the Third of September. School had recently started up again. Colleges were stocked full of students hoping to get the jobs they've studied so hard for. Freshmen class was screwing around, like they do in high school.

Snow Hoffman has started his second year at Duramma University. He was an Espion with a human father and an Umbreon mother. His parents had been together since high school, and Snow thinks that his mom regrets it.

"Never marry the first person you have sex with," she told him. He didn't have to worry, since he's done it 6 times, all with different girls. But one girl, Sarah Patterson, was the person he wanted to be with. She had been his best friend since elementary school. Sarah was a human, and she would be his friend through thick and thin. He was afraid to make a move though because their friendship was so precious to him.

But then there was his room mate, a Brittish born yet American raised student called Ramsey James Tranthum, a Lucario, who turns 20 in the next few months. He had a certain thing that allured and lulled Snow. Probably his faint, yet noticeable accent.

"Dude, before you settle with someone, explore your sexualities. You don't want to be committed to something you don't want to do." said his other best friend, Garrett Sylvias, a human. He also was his roommate. Him and Garrett had been friends since he started the local k-8 school in 7th grade. Snow had given him the nickname Charlie. Anyone that can guess where that's from can have their own character in one of the future chapters. Garrett had already turned 20.

Snow's other, and third, roommate was a Zoroark called Alex Brutus. He claims to be a descendent from a Shakespeare playwrite called Julius Caesar, but Snow finds that hard to believe. He has been friends with him since he was a Zorua, since kindergarten. Now he's 19.

"Life is like a river. It starts out from a small pond, or melted snow from a mountain, but then becomes larger, eventually pouring into an ocean. Take what you get." He had told Snow. And that's why Alex has had more relationships than anyone could count, guys and girls alike. And surprisingly enough, he has not gotten any diseases yet. Fricken Quagmire-like Zoroark.

Snow was thankful for the advice he was getting, but couldn't help but be confused by his teenage life, which was quickly ending. He was turning 20 in a few days, and he couldn't help but feel...anxious.

The alarm went off. Snow slammed his fist down on the clock. It was silenced immediately. He checked the time: 9:30. Snow yawned and stretched. Ramsey, Alex, and Garret had class that day, but for him it was a free day. He ate a quick breakfast of Peanut Butter Crunch (no pokemon food for him) and slipped a shirt on, a plain black tee. Pants: blue jeans. Socks, shoes (steel toe Brahms that look like shoes, but are still boots) and two black wrist bands, on for each wrist. He stepped out of his room, closed the door, and locked it. He turned around an smacked into someone.

"Gah!"

"Ouch!" Snow was knocked down. "Sorry! I didn't see-"

"Snow Hoffman. I wondered when I'd run into you. Not literally, anyways.

"Sarah Patterson. Always a pleasure."

"So, what class are you heading to?"

"None, I've got a free day. You?" Snow asked.

"I've got to go to BioPhysics. And fast. See you later, Snow!" Sarah took off running. Snow stared at her until she turned the corner. He sighed. Snow wished that he could confess his feelings to her.

"I'd tap that." Someone said.

"Garrett! What the hell!" Snow yelled. Garrett laughed.

"I'm just messing with ya, bro. I finished class a few minutes ago. Hey, that rhymed."

"Have any more?"

"Nope, I'm done for the day. Should we go hang out? Or wait for Ramsey?" He said with a devilish smile.

"Shut up, Garrett." Snow said, turning around to hide his face.

"Well, should we? He finishes in the next 30 minutes."

So the two friends waited for the third to show.

Ramsey finally showed up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ramsey only lived in Britain for two years before moving out to America, so he mostly talked like everyone else. 16 years ago, the British wern't as accepting with pokemorphs as the rest of the world. So his family moved out to America, the world's refugee country.

"Where's Alex?" Ramsey asked.

"Taking a test." Garrett told him.

"So, what should we do today?" Snow asked.

"I just got a perverted idea." Garrett said

"What t'is it?" Ramsey asked.

"We could sneak into the walls of the girl's locker room and spy on them. Who's in?" Garrett asked.

"I'm up for it." Snow said.

"Mmmm...ok." Ramsey said.

After a few minutes of sneaking around and getting up into the ceiling, the 3 managed to slot themselves into the wall. Because the school was old, small holes in the walls, especially locker room walls, were common.

Just in case they needed some, Garrett brought a small hand powered drill. He made a few in the wall, and they could see into the locker room. Girls were dressing and undressing, changing out of dirty clothes from gym class, soccer, or track (the only kind of physical activity any of them seemed to do).

"Damn! Look at the knockers on Erin Bonds!" Ramsey said. One of the hottest girls in the school, Erin, took off her bra. She was an elegant Zangoose. She was the kind of person who got rid of dirty clothes, especially underwear. She took of her pink panties and threw them off to the side. Garrett made a mad dash towards the wall nearest to where they landed, drilled a hole big enough for him to fit his hand in, and grabbed them.

"Score!" Garrett whispered. Evan moved on into the shower room. "Damn, I'm regretting wearing tight pants." The thee hidden friends moved through the walls into the shower room area. It was humid in here.

"Hey guys, check this out: optical camera. We can take pictures of them." Ramsey said. After a few moments of snapping shots of nude girls, Snow checked his watch. It said 12:36. "Guys, we've been here for almost three hours. I think it's time to leave." The three were all sweating from the heat that built up in the small crevice. So the three slipped out of the wall, into the ceiling, and out into the hallway. They walked back to their room.

When they got to their room, they locked the door behind them.

"Think of how much money we could make off of these pictures!" Garrett said.

"Guys, we are such perverts." Ramsey said to Garrett and Snow. Snow sat on the couch.

"This stuff is gold. But what if any of them happen to see these? We could get our asses busted bad." Snow pointed out. Garrett went wide eyed.

"Oh, damn! I didn't think of that. Maybe we should keep them for a while." They all nodded. Then someone knocked on the door. They all jumped. Then silence. And then more knocking. Snow got up and went to the door. He unlocked it and opened it.

"Hey Snow!" The person said.

"Oh, hey Alex." The Zoroark stepped inside.

"I have a 20 minute break until my next class. How've you guys been?" He asked.

After 10 of those minutes, Alex had been shown the pictures taken hours earlier.

"Nice! What are you guys going to do with those?" Ramsey smiled.

"Hold onto them for a while, or use them as blackmail. Either way, these are valuable." Alex went into the small kitchen area and poured a glass of water.

"Well, I gota run if I want to make it to my next class. See you guys later!" Alex opened the door. As he left, a couple of girls walked by. They happened to catch part of their conversation.

"It looked like someone sneezed in the locker room. It was disgusting." One said as they passed.

"Garrett!" Ramsey said.

"Charlie!" Snow said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. And DON'T call me Charlie!" He looked at his watch. It read 13:23. Garrett then jumped up. "CRAP! I'm late for work! I gota run!" He grabbed his keys and ran out the door. "See you two later!" He closed he door behind him. Snow looked at Ramsey, who looked back at him.

"Hey, I never asked, but what was your life like before I met you?" Ramsey asked. Snow looked down to the floor.

"Well, before we met, me and my family were in hiding. When the 8 year war started, I was 7 years old. The anti-Pokemon groups were rioting the city. When they reached our street, my dad told me to get my little sister and escape through the back door. When we got out, a car ran into the house. My parents both got out, and rushed us to the back yard gate. But we were being followed. For a few days, we were chased. Eventually, they caught up to us. Before they could shoot at us, some guy showed up. He had a red headband around his forehead, an AK-47 in his right hand, and a knife in his left. He yelled, "Get down!", and opened fire. He took out the anti-pkmn people, and saved us. We stayed with him until the war ended. I started high school after that, and met you. So, that's what happened." Ramsey moved closer to Snow.

"Wow, that sounded confusing."

"It was, Rj, it was." Snow was overcome with emotion. He hugged Rj, who seemed surprised by this. "But it's over now." Snow hugged tighter, but Ramsey didn't attempt to move. He liked this. He only wished that he could tell Snow, but he feared that it would turn him away. So, he kept quiet, and enjoyed it.

And that was chapter one. The longest chapter that I've ever wrote. Please comment on what you thought about it!


End file.
